


We Will Make It

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 2014 - Shield Era, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguments, Based on Seth leaving Dean hanging in the ring during their tag match, But happy ending nevertheless, Drinking, Everyone is dealing with stuff their own way, Feelings get hurt, Hurt Dean, Insecurities, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Mention of Violence and Minor Injury, Pissed Roman, Possessiveness, Protectiveness, Reassurances, Relationship Problems, They are going through a rough patch, Worried Seth, threeway relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean is heartbroken when Seth leaves him hanging in the ring during their tag team match. Everything is going wrong with the Shield lately and it has caused cracks in their personal lives and relationship that once was nothing short of being perfect.





	We Will Make It

Roman watched as Seth paced around the room. His features were tense and the way he would look at the door after every few minutes had left no doubt in Roman’s mind what was going through his partner’s. Although, he was probably as worried as Seth, he was still able to keep his nerves in check better than Seth.

“Seth…I want you to calm down because this isn’t helping.”

Seth looked at him and gave Roman a bewildered expression. “You want me to calm down? Knowing that our boy is out there probably getting his ass in trouble…Its like you don’t know him! Why the hell did you let him go Roman? You know what kind of shit he can get into when he gets like this!”

“Shut up Seth! Don’t turn this around and put the blame on me. YOU are the reason he’s out there God knows where and unlike you, I do not force shit on him. What did you think would happen huh? He’s got this idea in his head that he’s a fucking burden on us and then you go out there and solidify all those fears in his mind by playing fucking mind games!”

“I was only trying to prove a fucking point!”

“Well your way sucked. You know Dean. This was not the way to handle shit. He has already been on the edge, acting out and instead of a confrontation he needed understanding.”

“If you are so fucking smart and an expert at handling him, why didn’t you calm him the fuck down before I lost my patience huh? You two couldn’t stop getting up in each others faces!”

”Things have been tense! So what if we don’t see eye to eye lately on everything? That was business. What you did was personal.”

”I didn’t mean a personal jab at him. Not my fault he’s so damn sensitive and can’t get a control over his feelings.”

Roman shook his head and let out a tired sigh, rubbing his hand on his forehead. “Seth..Fighting isn’t helping our situation.”

Seth covered his face with his hands and groaned. “I am sorry…I am just so fucking worried…What if he’s with some asshole who takes advantage of his mental state? He already thinks we are on the verge of a break up…He took off the minute he got backstage…He’s not picking up his phone..”

Seth was cut off at the sound of a soft knock on the door. Roman stood up as Seth went towards the door and opened it. Coming face to face with a bruised up Dean.

There were tears running down Dean’s face and he looked like a complete mess. His eyes were unfocused and his shirt was torn. A gasp left Seth’s mouth as Roman stormed towards the door and took Dean in his arms. Dean falling against Roman’s chest as Seth just stood there dumbfounded.

“Dean? Dean babe what the fuck happened?” Roman grabbed at Dean’s face, trying to make him look into his eyes. But Dean was out of it. He had this far away look in his eye. Seth’s heart clenched in his chest as he grabbed at Dean’s face and made him look into his eyes. “Dean! Where were you? What happened? Did someone hurt you? WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?”

Roman was quick to shove Seth back and pin him with a warning look. Seth tried to calm himself as he looked at Roman helplessly. Fear and panic filled his eyes and it mirrored the look in Roman’s gaze.

“Take him to the bed. I’ll check outside.” Seth nodded dumbly as Roman deposited Dean in Seth’s arms and went outside their room to see if there were any tracks of what kind of trouble Dean had gotten into.

Seth picked Dean up in his arms and walked towards the bed, laying Dean down gently on the sheets. He looked down at Dean’s torn clothes and bit his lips. He pushed Dean’s sweat drenched hair out of his eyes as he asked again, “What happened Dean…Please tell me…”

Dean let out a sob and it broke Seth’s heart when Dean wrenched his hand out of Seth’s and turned away on his side. Seth put his hand on Dean’s shoulder but he flinched away. “Don’t touch me…You don’t love me…You are just like everyone else…You don’t have to pretend..I am not an idiot despite what you think. You left me…You fucking left me like everyone else…” Dean’s voice was filled with hurt and anguish. Seth felt them stabbing right through his heart.

“No…You got it all wrong Dean…Please..We’ll discuss that later…I want you to tell me right now what happened…Who the fuck dared to put their hands on what is ours…Who’s got a death wish..Tell me…”

Dean didn’t answer him, only sobbed and soon those sobs were gone too and he had passed out from exhaustion or probably the alcohol that consumed his body.

Seth was afraid to inspect Dean’s body for the damage. His clothes were disheveled and Seth’s mind was racing with all kind of horrible scenarios. He got Dean’s shoes off and then looked over his face. There was a bruise under Dean’s eye as well as near his chin. He also had a split lip that was bleeding a little.

Roman came back into the room and Seth looked up at him with sad guilty eyes.

“Nothing out there. How is he?” Roman asked as he sat besides Dean and pet his head gently, bending down to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

“You were right. He thinks I hate him. He went and put himself in the harms way because I hurt him. I shouldn’t have done that..I shouldn’t have..”

“Seth…Get a hold of yourself. You are here, he’s here and we’ll fix it.”

“He…His clothes Rome…I am scared..He looks like a mess..What if..”

“NO! Seth, no! I do not want you to fucking think like that. He probably got into a fight or something…Don’t go out assuming the worst for fuck sake..Our boy won’t let anyone do shit like that to himself..”

“He’s a fucking drunken mess Rome! Look at him! Do you think he is in any condition to defend himself? Or protect himself?”

Roman shook his head as he looked down at Dean, eyes filling with tears as he said, “No Seth. Stop thinking like that. He’s drunk, he’s gonna wake up and we gonna ask him whose ass we need to kick. He’ll get over his theories of us not wanting him. Right now we need to take care of him.”

Seth nodded his head. “You are right. You are right. We ain’t gonna let anything happen to him…He’s ours and its gonna stay that way. He’ll just have to deal with it.”

“Just no more bullshit ways of yours Seth…Please. I won’t be too understanding the next time. Specially if it means Dean getting hurt like this. We need to work on ourselves. But not like this. It only does more damage than good.”

Seth nodded, understanding completely that if they were to make it, they needed to work together.

* * *

 

Seth woke up and instantly panicked as he realized Dean wasn’t in the bed with them. He looked around the room, ready to wake Roman up before he saw the balcony door was opened slightly. He let out a breath of relief as he quickly got up and went outside the door.

Dean sat there on the floor, his eyes looking up at the sky as he held a cigarette between his fingers. He had his knees pulled up to his chest.

Seth sat besides Dean and took the stick out of Dean’s fingers, throwing it in the pot at the corner. Dean didn’t look at him, only wrapped his arms around his legs and pulled them closer to his chest.

“Dean…I am sorry baby. I am so fucking sorry.”

Seth waited, his heart breaking all over again when Dean didn’t respond.

“Baby, look at me..Please.”

Sad blue eyes fell onto Seth’s chocolate orbs, and in that moment all Seth wanted to do was gather Dean in his arms and erase all of his fears and insecurities. But it didn’t work that way. The words were needed.

“I…I didn’t mean it personally when I left you there. If it was Rome, I would have done the same thing. I shouldn’t have done that. I am just so sick and tired of everything going wrong lately and you and Rome constantly fighting and I guess..I guess we are all scared and dealing with it in our own ways. Roman says my way sucked. I see it now too. I am sorry. I love you so much. More than you can ever imagine. You have to believe me.”

Seth watched as tears leaked out of Dean’s eyes and a gasp left Seth’s mouth as Dean latched himself into his arms. Burying his face in Seth’s shoulder as he held onto Seth tightly and sobbed.

Seth wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist tightly and pulled him into his lap. Hugging Dean close to his body as he kissed his head and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

“I got you baby boy. I got you.”

Dean pulled his face out of Seth’s neck after few minutes and looked at Seth with desperate eyes. “Please…Don’t ever do that again. I cannot be without you Seth. I cannot be without Ro. I dunno how to be without you two. I got no home if I don’t have you two. I love you two so much…Please don’t leave me…”

Seth shook his head and held Dean’s face in his hands as he pressed his forehead against his lover’s. “Shhs..Never Baby Boy. We are stuck together. No one is leaving anyone. I promise you this. You are mine and Rome’s and we’ll always take care of you. I promise.”

Dean smiled a little and it put Seth heart at such ease. He let out a breath of relief as all tension he had been feeling since Dean took off left his body. He felt calmer and at peace with Dean in his arms. Assured of his love and protection.

Seth hated to ruin the moment, but it was eating him up. So he kissed Dean’s lips and asked, “Now you wanna tell me what happened? Where did you go…Who hurt you?”

Dean’s face turned into a scowl and he looked down as he licked at his dry lips. For a second Seth thought Dean wouldn’t tell him, but then he started speaking slowly.

“I..I went out to a nearby club. Got drunk my ass off. A guy was constantly hitting on me. Told him I already had two bad ass boyfriends who would kick his ass if they were there with me…He thought I was being funny and he got all handsy…I hit him square in the jaw with my fist. Boom…A fight broke out. Security kicked him out of the club and the bouncer got me a cab.”

“He fucking touched you..” Seth growled out, his eyes turning dark as his fists clenched in anger.

“He didn’t get too far…s’not an issue…I got hit but I gave him a black eye too. No one touches my ass but my boys.”

Seth couldn’t help the little smile that broke out on his face. His eyes shined with adoration as he looked at Dean. “You are right. No one touches what belongs to us. My feisty little baby.” Seth teased and placed a kiss behind Dean’s ear. Making Dean squirm in his arms. But Seth was happy to see his boy smiling. The fear that consumed his whole body taking off and he thanked his lucky stars that something worst didn’t happen to Dean for which he would never be able to forgive himself.

“Remember Dean, I love you. I love Rome. We may struggle, but we’ll always be together. I’ll never let anyone hurt you. Neither would Rome.”

Dean simply hugged Seth and laid his head on his shoulder. His fears floating away as he found himself drifting off in the calm of Seth’s embrace.


End file.
